Shadow Apprentice
by bookworm4everlong
Summary: When Bianca died, she was reborn into the mortal world, but as a wizard, enrolling into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When the children of the Big Three, find her at Hogwarts, they enrol as well. But is there someone behind the scenes pulling the strings? (Used to be called Shadows of the Past, rewritten & reposted from my old account 18leepl2, cuz it got deleted)
1. Prologue

_Shadow Apprentice_

A girl stood on the edge of the Lethe. She was pretty, with strands of wavy black-brown hair framing her face. She wore scratched and torn silver clothes that looked as if they were made of moonlight itself, and in her hands, she clutched a silver moon, which she had picked up in a graveyard before she had died. Her eyes were dark brown, determined, as if made of steel itself.

"You can't control me!" She shouted into the abyss in front of her. "You want me to be reborn? Forget it! I'm not gonna do it if all you want to do is use me like a pawn!" She crossed her arms stubbornly, and turned on her heel, marching away back to the land of Elysium.

"_Are you so sure?"_ A hissing voice called. _"This might be your only chance to see your brother again…" _The girl stopped. _"You don't want to spend the rest of your life living in the Underworld, do you?" _

The girl's eyes flashed. "How dare you use my brother like that?" She hissed. "My brother is happy where he is! And I'm perfectly happy with where I am! My brother _deserves _to live his life in peace, after what he's been through!"

"_Are you so sure?" _The voice hissed. _"After all, you haven't seen him in a while…"_

"Stop trying to manipulate me!" The girl screamed, clutching her head. "Nico is perfectly fine where he is!" She clenched her fists. "I know him better than anyone! Better than our mother, father, and maybe even himself!" She pointed a shaking finger. "I've seen his dreams, I've seen his torment, and although I can't be physically there, I have been sending him messages, or at least trying to!"

The hissing voice chuckled. "_Trying? My dear, you know very well that just trying, is not enough." _The girl paled. "_You know that no matter how hard you try, you can never cover up the shadows of the past." _The girl paled even more, shaking uncontrollably. "_You know that no matter how hard you try, you can't undo your previous mistakes, or your death, or the fact that your brother is now alone in the world, fending for himself."_

"SHUT UP!" The girl screamed, as the tears ran freely down her face. "I KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG! THAT'S WHY I MADE UP FOR MY MISTAKES!"

The voice continued as if it hadn't heard. "_You also know that no one in the mortal world loves him, and yet you don't do anything about it, not even bothering to check on him. Yes, Bianca," _the voice paused, allowing what it said to sink in. "Your brother is alone, and here you are, standing around sulking, not even bothering to help him or advise him." The voice paused again, before hissing: "You're pathet-"

"ENOUGH!" Bianca screamed, sending masses of shadows fleeting across the cavern, sweeping the space of life. "I'll do it."

The owner of the voice seemed to smile at the silence that followed. _"Good. Now say the words."_

Bianca took a deep breath, reconsidering the options. Then she opened them. "I, Bianca, daughter of Hades, sister of the Ghost King, announce my return to the mortal world in my second chance."

She drew a dagger from her sleeve, cutting off her lock of hair, completing the ritual, before she freefell into the River Lethe, cleansing her of her memories.

The last thing she remembered was a laugh, before pain exploded across her mind, and she blacked out.

-0-0-0-0- **(A/N: Btw this is a line break)**

"Did she do it?" A scaly flickering voice hissed.

The same voice from before seemed to smile, as it's form solidified, into a woman wreathed with shadows. "Why, of course she did. The first step has been completed."

"She will be my Shadow Apprentice."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't written in a few MONTHS, which is a lot of time. (So I am very sorry)Just to re-remind you, da story was originally called Shadows of the Past, and written by 18leepl2, which is me, since Fanfiction deleted my previous account. If you guys have any suggestions to how I should I write this, feel free to PM me! Till then, peace out! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

Chapter 1

Nico's POV

The shadows tightened around me, and I twirled my skull ring around my finger. The sound of the sparring practice above me pierced my ears, and I tightened my shadows, cocooning myself inside a dark shell. I sighed with relief. Finally, peace and qui-

"PERCY JACKSON!" A loud voice penetrated the layers of my shadow cocoon, straight into my ears, shattering my eardrums. I was so startled; I stumbled and fell on the floor, face-first.

I grumbled and cursed under my breath, cursing whomever it was for having such a big voice. I shrugged, forgiving him or her from the Fields of Punishment. The shadows retreated when I relaxed, and I felt the temperature drop against my will. Nothing abnormal, I thought when that strange thought nagged at me. I closed my eyes and relaxed again, tuning out of the howls of pain from above, allowing my soul to drift off into the distance. I felt my body crumple as my soul left it.

I called this trick my 'Soul Form', meaning no one could touch me as a soul. My body would remain where I left it, and to any one passing by, it would just seem like I had fallen asleep, although my body would be extremely vulnerable. The best thing about my 'Soul Form' is that I could still shadow travel very long distances and still use a bit of my powers.

My soul drifted off to somewhere across the Atlantic Ocean, some place called The Leaky Cauldron, which I had accidentally stumbled across when I had drifted off course to London. I found this very interesting, as the people there seemed to be hiding something behind a mysterious wall…

I drifted through the door of The Leaky Cauldron; and into the pub itself. It was shabby looking, filled with strange looking people in pointy hats and robes. It was as if they were wizards and witches from the medieval times. I drifted to the wall, (aka the source of my frustration) and placed my hand against it. I could feel souls within it, or maybe behind it, but no matter what, the wall wouldn't budge. I growled. I was so close to a breakthrough, but this stupid wall just won't co-operate.

"Cornelius, are you sure of this?" A snooty yet important voice interrupted my attempts to break through.

"Yes…" Another certain voice replied. "Yes I am Lucius." I itched with the temptation to lunge out and question them, but something told me that these people were important and the consequences of my temptation would be heavy. So, my soul floated into a dark corner, just in case they had super-human powers to see me.

"If Dumbledore continues this, I am afraid we may have to take some action." The 2nd voice continued.

"And Potter?"

"If he joins Dumbledore, I am afraid he will have to join Dumbledore in our plan."

The voices rounded the door, so I could see the speaker's faces. A pale white haired man spoke and I identified him as the first speaker. "But Cornelius "

"No Lucius." The plump man with the certain voice spoke loud and clear. "If this continues, it will have to happen." He tapped a couple bricks on the wall, as if it were a frequent occurrence. I snorted. Who thought mortals could be so daft? Then the bricks wriggled, and they magically rearranged themselves to form a doorway. I blinked. My jaw dropped open. The two stepped through the doorway, and into a brightly coloured street filled with strange people in strange clothes and wait… I rubbed my eyes again. Did I just see a street behind a magical wall that rearranged itself into a doorway?

I rubbed my eyes. I just didn't understand. A thousand questions buzzed in my mind, clouding my thoughts.

In a dreamlike trance, I drifted to the doorway, or whatever it was and hesitated as my instincts yelled at me to use my common sense and think before I moved another step. I shuddered. I hadn't felt like this the first time I had stepped foot into the roman camp. I steadied my nerves and calmed myself. My ghost form shifted uneasily before I took a deep breath, and stepped through the doorway.

Stepping through the doorway was unlike anything I had ever experienced. Although the very air I breathed seemed to emit a mysterious aura, there was something, a type of personal insurance that calmed me. Colourful banners streamed down the walls of the houses all around, cheerful voices whispered, and for once, there was no talk of world domination or demigod killing. I closed my eyes and relaxed, to enjoy the pleasant feeling of the sunlight shining down on my face.

I opened my eyes, and smiled. It wasn't a frequent occurrence, and it definitely wouldn't be, I promised myself. I looked around, though unsure about this… town, I was quite certain that it wasn't an enemy fort.

I set off down the street, and everywhere I went, I passed by people in funny clothing, using funny words and strangely, waving different types of sticks around the air. I snorted. Did these people honestly think they were the fairy godmother? Prancing around in fairy dresses, shouting Bibidi-Bobidi-Boo! At the thought of it I stifled a laugh.

"But Harry "

"No, Hermione." A couple of voices, the owners of the voices presumably to be the same age, or older than me, caught my eye. I drifted closer to them, and I saw the speaker's faces for the first time.

"Look," A jet-black haired boy in glasses with emerald green eyes spoke. "If Vol "

"Harry!" A ginger haired boy whispered urgently to Harry. "For the last time, DON'T SAY HIS NAME!"

"Right, sorry Ron." Harry apologized, he shook his head, and I saw a curiously cut scar on his forehead, looking like a lightning bolt. "If You-Know-Who strikes, you know about the Order, they will try to "

"That's enough Harry." The bushy haired brunette (Hermione?), stood up. "You need to be protected." She glanced backwards, to where I was drifting, her eyes narrowed, as if she could sense my presence. I stiffened, shrinking back into the shadows. Hermione turned back to her conversation and continued, her whisper lined with suspicion and doubt. "Let's go somewhere else."

They stood up from their seats and left, their black capes/towels billowing around them, leaving me staring at where they were, with questions buzzing around my head. How did she sense me?

I drifted into the thick crowd, following their path, making sure I kept a distance from them (especially Hermione, in case had the powers of telepathy/telekinesis).

The trio wove their way through the crowd, occasionally stopping to stare at shops. Ron pulled the others towards a window, where apparently, they were selling broomsticks. I stifled a chuckle imagining the tall lanky boy in an apron, sweeping. Hermione pulled them towards a store, where she skimmed through the pages of numerous books, most of which even I would have trouble lifting. Harry was surprisingly quiet, occasionally glancing back, as if he could sense that they were being followed. Apparently Hermione wasn't the only one with the telepathic/telekinesis sense.

Then something else caught my eye. A girl, with her dark brown hair braided to one side was strolling down the street with her back to me. A silver moon fastened in her hair glinted in the sunlight, though I was pretty sure it would be prettier in the moonlight. All thoughts of the trio were immediately forgotten. My eyes widened. Just then, she turned around, her braid swinging to one side, her dark locks framing her even darker eyes. My gasp was caught in my throat.

Bianca 'Di Angelo, my sister, had returned.

A rush of emotions flooded me, and I jolted awake, my eyes opening to the blue sky of Camp Half-Blood and Percy's face, which just happened to be above mine. I sat up so quickly that I nearly cracked my head against his.

"Dude," Percy whined, "What was -"

"She's back." I gasped. "She's back, she's back, she's back, she's back, she's ba-"

"Dude, slow down." Percy raised his hands up in surrender. "Who's bac-"

"She's back." I hissed in his face before burying my head in my hands. "She's back, she's back, she's back, she's ba-"

"Dude," Percy took me by the shoulders, and shook me lightly, snapping me out of my reverie. "Calm down. Who's back?"

I widened my eyes, before curling up into a ball. "She's back." I whispered.

"Bianca's back."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4**

**Bianca's POV**

Strange, I thought. As I turned around, I felt the strands of hair poking into my eyes. I thought I sensed something, a soul. Shrugging, I continued down the street. Let's see… There's still time, I thought as I stared at the list of things I had to get ready for the first semester. Pewter cauldron, check! Books… Check! Wand… Now where do I find that?

"Excuse me?" I turned to an elderly man with a long grey beard, half moon spectacles and a very crooked nose, which seemed to have been broken twice. "May you please tell me where I may acquire a wand?" I asked innocently.

The man smiled gently and murmured so softly that I had to crane my neck to hear what he was saying: "So you must be Bianca 'Di Angelo." I was surprised, and I said: "Well, yes I am." With a hint of doubt, I wondered how he knew me, after all, I was just ordinary Bianca 'Di Angelo.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school, which you will be going to in…" He checked his watch. "Precisely an hour and a half." He extended his hand to shake. As I did, I secretly wondered how he read my mind.

"Here's your ticket to the train." I stared down at it, checking the details carefully, scanning it. I stopped abruptly at the words: Platform 9&3/4. "Um…" I pointed to the platform number. "What does that mean?" Dumbledore chuckled and explained: "In simple terms, to get to the platform, just walk straight into the wall between the platforms 9 and 10." Though I didn't understand, I nodded, trying to absorb what he was saying. Millions of questions buzzed around my head, but I decided it wouldn't be best to ask now.

"Now," he continued, jolting me out of my thoughts. "To answer your question, you may acquire a wand by Ollivander's, which is over there." He pointed to a shabby looking shop with faded lettering, plastered on the door. Compared to the other shops, it seemed meager and small. "I'm sure you'll find what you need in there." He gently patted my shoulder, then turned and walked away.

I stood there, rooted to the spot, unsure of what I was meant to say. How could the headmaster of the most major school in London, know me personally when there were thousands of other students, also attending it? Strange… I shrugged the thought away, and continued down the street to Ollivander's.

I sensed the presence of another being inside, a wizard of great knowledge. I shivered. How did I know that? I rubbed my arms to keep out the chills, as I stepped inside the shop. Immediately, I felt a pair of eyes trained on me.

"Good afternoon." The voice belonged to an old, with strange silver eyes and wild hair. "You must be Miss Di' Angelo." He shuffled forward unceremoniously. "Dumbledore told me of your coming." Though I knew that Dumbledore meant well, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance. Did he have to announce me to the whole entire wizarding world?

"Of course," The man continued, "You must acquire a wand from me, Ollivander's. Makers of Fine Wands since 382bc." He smiled, though his smile was even more unnerving than his frown. He reached up into dust-laden shelves, and pulled up a dusty box.

"Here," He opened the box and handed a thin strip of wood to me. It was delicately carved, and when I took it, I felt a shock run through my arm. "Well," He gestured, "Give it a wave!" As soon as I did, I felt a ripple of cold energy run through my arm.

Mr. Ollivander widened his eyes as he snatched it away. He rummaged through the shelves and delved through the bottom the drawers. He pulled out another wand, this time a shiny piece of mahogany that looked exceedingly expensive. He handed it to me expectantly, and I gave it a wave. The vase holding a bouquet of wilted flowers shattered. Mr. Ollivander immediately snatched it away, and replaced it with a birch wand, that looked more like a branch. The moment I touched it, the wand snapped in half. Mr. Ollivander gathered up the pieces and replaced it with another wand, a one with golden markings. That one blew up a bookshelf. He immediately replaced that one for a piece of curved, elegant looking wand.

After trying 261 wands later, I had grown very tired of trying out wands, blowing up stuff, and basically repeating the same steps for the 262th time. After wand number 262 shattered the windows, Mr. Ollivander pulled out an exceedingly dusty wand from the cobweb filled box and handed it to me, with slight hesitation. His hands shook as I took the wand from him and at once, sudden warmth filled my fingers. It spread from my arm to the rest of me, and I felt myself glowing in a silver aura. I raised it above my head, and I brought my hand down, feeling silver energy shoot out from the wand, filling the room with a silver aura, basking us in moonlight. I twisted my fingers, and immediately, the silver glow died, and the room darkened. Shadows of all sorts peeled themselves off the walls, swirling in an orderly fashion, before dissipating one by one.

I smiled, unaware of Ollivander's horrified stare. The stream of energy stopped gradually and I gasped. I turned to Ollivander and asked: "Was that… good?"

"Well… Yes." He sounded quite reluctant to say that. I sighed in relief at his words. That meant I didn't need to try out any more wands.

"But Ms. Di'Angelo," Mr. Ollivander sounded hesitant as he picked up the money I had thrown across the counter hastily. "Be very careful which path you take. The wand that I have given you is very special. The core has been made from the shadow of a hellhound. An ingredient that nearly cost me my life." He ran his fingers over his calloused hands and took a deep breath before he continued. "I forged this wand from Black Iron, also known as Stygian Iron, a material so rare that you can only find it in the depths of Hell. Not even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could control this wand."

"Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" I interrupted, twirling the wand absent-mindedly.

"You do not know?" Mr. Ollivander's eyes were as wider than saucers. "You do not know of the Dark Lord?"

"Erm…" I had a feeling I was missing out on something here. "No?"

"No?" Mr. Ollivander's eyes bulged out of his sockets. "You do not know of the Dark Lord who almost wiped out the entire population of wizards many years ago?"

"Erm…" I didn't know what to say, although I did know that I was late for the train. "Of course I do!" I feigned a smile and smacked my forehead dramatically. "Sorry, I was thinking about someone else." I pretended to check my watch, before gasping dramatically. "Oh! It seems I am late for my train!" I hastily stuffed my wand into my pocket. "Bye!" I sprinted out the doorway and down the street.

I raced towards King's Cross Station, fighting off the chills before reaching the platforms 9 and 10, in record timing. I remembered what Dumbledore had said, and I ran straight towards the brick wall, which was heading towards me. (Now that I look back on it, I feel pretty stupid for doing something like that) I felt something dark envelope me as I ran straight to it, closed my eyes and waited for the crash, but it never came. The darkness retreated as I entered into a tightly packed station filled with cheery children and waving parents.

I made my way through the crowd, and pushed myself up onto the scarlet train as it left. I put down my luggage and walked through the carriages, staring in wonder at the people around me, sitting on the plushy seats. I passed by quite a few peculiar people, including a stick-thin white haired boy, surrounded by a throng of boys that looked as bulky as gorillas.

I rolled my eyes as I passed by them. They didn't look friendly, and I could tell the white haired boy was definitely someone in too deep in something he shouldn't be. He whispered something, probably something that I wouldn't like to hear, to his throng of 'bodyguards'. I could sense uneasiness drifting from them as I walked past them, and I shot them a warning glance, which sent them the message: If you mess with me, you will wish you were never born.

Most of the carriages were already full, so I pushed open the door of the only carriage with an empty seat. Inside, a jet-black haired boy, wearing glasses over emerald green eyes sat. On his forehead was a curiously cut scar. Next to him sat a fair-haired girl and a round-faced boy, around him sat his other friends.

"Can I sit here? All the other carriages are full."


End file.
